This invention relates to an improved explosive composition. In a particular aspect this invention relates to an explosive composition characterized by good sensitivity.
It is frequently desirable during blasting operations to merely fracture a formation without causing massive destruction. This can best be effected by means of small diameter but relatively long explosive charges. Such charges must be characterized by good propagation so that all of the charge detonates. Residual, undetonated charge not only fails to accomplish the intended result, it also poses a hazard in succeeding operations because it may detonate untimely. Also, advantageously the composition should have a high density so that it will sink in wet bore holes, i.e. holes having an appreciable water level.